brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Stone Army
The Stone Army are Ninjago minifigures that appear in the early 2013 sets as well as the 2019 Ninjago: Legacy sets. Background The First Battles The Stone Army was created by the Overlord in Ninjago's early years to defeat The First Spinjitzu Master. But when he divided Ninjago into two, the Stone Army had vanished been frozen under Ninjago. The Venom of the Devourer In present time, a large, four-armed Stone Warrior was found underneath the Ninjago Museum of History, and was infected by The Great Devourer's venom, which reawakened it. The ninjas then had to fight it, which proved impossible because they were made out of a special rock found only on the Island of Darkness, but Lloyd saved the Ninja with his Mother by leading him to the hole he was found in, and tricks him into falling into it. The Return of the Warriors Soon after that, the Serpentine stumbled on an army of Stone Warriors and other Stone army troops underneath Ninjago City when they were burrowing. The Devourer's venom brought the entire army back to life, causing the army to march out to the surface wrecking havoc, trapping the Serpentine in the process. Despite the ninjas' best efforts, they could not contain the uprising army and had to evacuate everyone they could out of Ninjago City. Later, Lord Garmadon was given the Helmet of Shadows which gives him the power to control the Stone Army. Garmadon later brings the army back to the Dark Island, using the helmet of shadows, which allows him to travel between the islands. There, he has them mine for Dark Matter, so he can build a Super Weapon. After building the weapon, and using it to shift the balance, the Overlord take over Garmadon's body, and leads the army to Ninjago city, where he infects everyone (Except Dareth) with dark matter. The ninja arrive using the Ultra Dragon and the Golden Robot. The stone army attack the ninja, but just before they can beat them, Dareth puts on the Helmet of Shadows, which fell off the Overlord as he changed into a dragon form, and commands the army. He orders them to attack the turret blocking the ninja from getting to the Overlord. They fell upon Dareth's command when he put on the Helmet of Shadows. However, Evil Nya shot them when they tried to attack the Overlord. Day of the Departed The Stone Army was seemingly destroyed upon the initial defeat of the Overlord, with the exception of one Giant Stone Warrior who became an inmate of Kryptarium Prison. However, General Kozu was among a number of villains revived by the magic of Sensei Yang during a Yin-Yang Eclipse on the Day of the Departed. Seeking vengeance against Dareth for his role in turning the Stone Army against their master, Kozu rvived a group of lesser stone soldiers to help him attack the "Brown Ninja." However, Dareth was able to use the Helmet of Shadows to take control of Kozu's minions, and used them to defeat Kozu once and for all. Stone Army Troops * General Kozu * Stone General * Warrior * Swordsman * Scout Variations Gallery Stone_Warrior.jpg|Warrior Безымянный.JPG|Stone General Stone.png.bmp|General Kozu Appearances Set Appearances * 70503 Golden Dragon * 70505 Temple of Light * 70504 Garmatron * 70501 Samurai Bike * 70502 Cole's Power Drill * 70500 Kai's Fire Robot Book Appearances * Warriors of Stone TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** The Stone Army ** The Day Ninjago Stood Still ** Island of Darkness ** The Last Hope ** Return of the Overlord ** Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Category:Ninjago Minifigures